


devil within

by uniabocetaP



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, Not romantic at all, Song Lyrics, vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniabocetaP/pseuds/uniabocetaP
Summary: You will never know what hit you.





	devil within

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I wrote a couple of years back and first I published on ff.net. It was inspired by the song "devil within" by Digital Dangers. It has no description of violence, rape etc, but it describes violent feelings.
> 
> The song lyrics are in bold.

**You won't even know I am here.** I will be as quiet as a mouse, I will move around, as stealthy as a cat. You will never hear me, I will be the background of your life. **But I crept into your heart** , as you crept into mine. It doesn't matter that you are not who you told me you are, I am at home now, **in the cobwebs and the lies.**

I will stay here, I will not bother you. **I made a promise,** you will never see me cry **.** You will never hear me, even though my feelings are as loud as a thunderstorm. I will bury them deep inside, silence them, lock them away. Until that day comes and **you'll never know what hit you.**

Do not worry. It will be efficient, it will be complete. I will release the cracken that is bred in the depths of my heart. **I'm going to make you suffer.** It will be slow and sweet; not for you but for me. You will never understand, how or why, because **I am underneath your skin.**

My love is your air, your lies my fuel. I breathe your nightmares and you feed on mine. **I am the poison in your bones,** you are the disease of my mind. We destroy each other, chewing at the corners of our lives till we reach the core. You do not see it, and I will not stop, **till I break you.**

 **Look what you have made of me.** I was so sweet and innocent. Ready to love you and give you all. Still, I will do the same, but it will not be what you expected. It will be hard and unbearable, difficult to breath it in, impossible to throw it away, **this hell you've put me in.** I am **the devil within** and when it comes, **you'll never know what hit you.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, leave me a comment! At some point I will post sth new, I promise...


End file.
